Butterfly : Another Beginning
by Calliope Butterfly
Summary: Remus Lupin a un secret qu’il n’a jamais raconté aux maraudeurs.Un secret qui le hanteras toute sa vie…Le soir où Remus a été mordu par Greyback, sa sœur se sacrifiait pour le sauver.Et Si ce soir là elle ne mourrait pas? Quelle serait l'histoire ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Un ange,un frère,une soeur

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Cette « saga » retracera donc la scolarité des Maraudeurs à travers, en majorité, les yeux de Clélie Lupin, la petite sœur de Remus.**

**Le premier opus compte 3 chapitres. Il s'agit juste d'un prélude !**

**Le deuxième sera bien plus long.**

**Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Seul le personnage de Clélie Lupin et quelques personnages secondaires sont de moi ****J**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**La nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures sur le hameau de Litlle Vergenogne. Pourtant deux rires retentissaient toujours dans les profondeurs du petit village, uniquement illuminée par la pleine lune . Dans un jardin, non loin du grand clocher de l'Eglise, un jeune garçon poussait une petite fille sur une balançoire.**

**-Plus haut ! Plus haut !**

**La petite riait aux éclats, ses mains fines empoignants les cordes de chaque côté de toutes ses forces.**

**-Encore plus ?**

**-Oui !**

**Le garçon prit alors un peu plus d'élan et poussa de toutes ses forces. Derrière son air gringalet se cachait toute la force que peut avoir un enfant de dix ans, élevé par un ancien médecin ayant toujours pris soin d'offrir à ses enfants une vie saine.**

**-Je m'envole ! Regarde Mumus, je touche les étoiles !**

**La petite lacha une des cordes, et tendit son bras droit comme si elle pouvait réellement attraper un de ces astres scintillants. Son geste non mesuré déséquilibra la balançoire, qui changea brutalement de trajectoire et fit perdre son équilibre à la petite .**

**-Non !**

**Le cri du dénommé « Mumus » avait retenti, et la petite ferma les yeux, muscles bandés, s'attendant au choc. Mais rien ne vint . Au bout de longues secondes, elle ouvrit le yeux et se découvrit figée dans sa chute, à 20cm du sol. Son frère se tenait devant elle, un bras levé.**

**Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire.**

**-Trop bien ! On le refait ?**

**Le jeune garçon était tétanisé.**

**-Et Mumus! On recommence?**

**-Clélie ! Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ce que je viens de faire! Utiliser la magie avant ses 17 ans …**

**-Oh mais arrête, t'es même pas encore à Poudlard !**

**-Papa m'a interdit …**

**-Papa n'en saura rien !**

**-Clélie …**

**-Silteplait mon Mumus … Pour moi…**

**La petite fit ses yeux de chien battu et Remus était tout prêt d'accepter quand un hurlement se fit entendre.**

**-Qu'Est-ce que ?**

**-Depuis quand il y des loups dans le coin ?**

**-…**

**-Mumus! Répond !**

**-…**

**-Mumus j'ai peur…**

**Mais Remus gardait son regard fixé sur deux yeux brillants qui avançaient vers lui.**

**-Clélie … court !**

**Si l'histoire avait été la vraie, la petite aurait insisté. Remus aurait alors vu le corps de sa sœur se faire déchiqueter avant de lui-même être mordu. Mais ce soir est différent. Ce soir, Clélie va changer l'histoire …**

**La petite prit ses jambes à son cou. Même si elle était plutôt rapide d'ordinaire, ce soir là, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avancer. Elle trébucha de nombreuses fois avant de rejoindre la maison. Elle entra en hurlant :**

**-Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**Sa mère arrive en courant:**

**-Clélie ? Mais que t'es t'il arrivé ? Ta robe est …**

**-Maman, Mumus … le loup … **

**Son père, qui était sorti de son bureau, comprit immédiatement la situation. Il courut dehors mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le corps de son fils reposait sur l'herbe. Il s'accroupit et prit son pouls. Il respirait encore ! Il transplana immédiatement vers St Mangouste, laissant seule avec sa mère une petite fille qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la situation.**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Par une longue aprèsmidi

Clélie faisait les cent pas dans le petit salon cosy qui tenait lieu aussi de bibliothèque. Son frère Remus et ses deux parents étaient partis il y avait maintenant deux heures, afin de rencontrer le Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. En effet, ils avaient étés dans l'obligation de lui avouer que Remus avait été mordu et qu'il était par conséquent devenu un … Loup Garou.

La réaction de Dumbledore avait surpris toute la famille: il les avaient cordialement invités à venir prendre le thé, avec l'enfant, au château de Poudlard. Clélie n'ayant pas été invitée, elle était restée seule à la maison avec l'interdiction formelle de faire toute tentative d'utilisation de la magie. Si Remus était naturellement doué avec la magie naturelle, les dégâts causés par Clélia étaient beaucoup plus conséquents, englobant une bicyclette transformée en poney, ou bien un troisième bras au niveau du dos.

Elle soupira. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, elle qui était autant dans l'action que son frère dans la réflexion. C'était ainsi qu'ils se complétaient et c'est pour cela que les gens les prenaient souvent pour des jumeaux, malgré l'année et les dix centimètres qui les séparaient.

Elle se releva et s'approcha du miroir qui ornait un des murs du couloir. Les points communs entre Remus et elle étaient surtout physiques : les mêmes yeux couleur miel, même si dans les siens brillaient encore cette étincelle de malice qu'il avait perdu depuis la soirée du 15 décembre. Le nez, la bouche fine, les petites oreilles… elle s'amusa à faire la liste mentale de leurs ressemblance. Oui Remus était son jumeau, et elle ne pouvait décidemment pas se passer de lui. Leurs disputes, pourtant fréquentes, n'arrivaient jamais à les séparer l'un de l'autre plus de quelques minutes, quelques heures au maximum.

C'était pour cela que Clélie ne voulait pas que Remus soit accepté à Poudlard. Pas cette année. pas sans elle. Elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'elle trouverait une solution, que Remus retarderait son entrée d'une année, et qu'elle ne le perdrait pas. Et depuis l'accident celui-ci s'était fait à l'idée qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard. Clélie s'était alors imaginée, prenant des cours par correspondance avec lui. Bien sûr, ses parents auraient trouvé par miracle un moyen de payer et son frère et elle seraient restés unis à jamais.

Oui mais voilà, ce foutu professeur Dumble'shnok allait tout faire rater! Elle commençait à s'impatienter quand le bruit des clés dans la serrure se fit entendre et que la poignée s'abaissa. Elle retint son souffle.

Sur le visage de ses parent trônaient un grand sourire. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, 2 semaines et 6 jours, Remus souriait.

* * *

Cher monsieur professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard,

Vous ne me connaissez pas mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ces derniers temps. Je m'appelle Clélie Lupin j'ai 10 ans et je suis la petite sœur de Remus.

Si je vous envoie cette lettre, ce n'est pas pour vous remercier (même si ce que vous avez fait pour mon frère est vraiment super sympa), mais pour vous demander un service: J'aimerais entrer à Poudlard cette année, en même temps que Remus.

Je sais bien que je n'ai pas l'âge requis, et que je n'ai pas autant de talent que Remus. Mais il a besoin de de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Je le connais mieux que personne, vous savez, et je pense que je pourrais être utile. Mes parents m'ont parlé de votre plan, avec la Cabane Hurlante et tout. Il est super, mais croyez moi, après une nuit de Pleine Lune, ce dont a besoin mon frère, c'est de tendresse. Et je ne suis pas sûre que c'est l'infirmière qui pourra lui en donner.

Le soir où il s'est fait mordre, Remus m'a sauvé la vie. J'en ai l'intime conviction. Alors je ne veux qu'une chose : être à ses côtés pour lui redonner le sourire.

Je ferais tous les efforts nécessaires, je travaillerait dur, mais je vous en supplie, je vous supplie à genoux, laissez moi le suivre.

Tous mes espoirs vont vers vous

Silvouplait

Silvouplait

Clélie Lupin


	3. Chapitre 3 : Attendre

Il arrive que le temps passe trop vite. Ou trop lentement. Qu'une journée paraisse durer une vie, ou qu'une journée ne semble durer que quelques minutes.

Se balançant doucement sur la balançoire, Clélie calculait dans sa tête le temps qu'il faudrait à Silva, le hibou de la famille, pour atteindre Poudlard. Puis le temps qu'il faudrait à Dumble'shn'ok pour lire sa lettre. S'il la lisait seulement. Quelle chance avait-elle qu'il réponde à sa lettre ? Et qu'il y réponde positivement.

Deux bras se posèrent sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter.

-Mumus ?

Un regard derrière elle confirma son idée.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-J'avais remarqué.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un de ces silences non gênants, comme ils en partageaient tant. Pourtant, Remus soupira.

-Tu me cache quelque chose Clélie.

Instantanément, celle-ci se raidit.

-Non! Répondit-elle trop vite.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne sais pas me mentir.

Elle descendit de la balançoire d'un bond gracieux et se retourna pour croiser le regard de ce grand frère qui n'en était pas vraiment un. En quelques mois, il avait beaucoup changé. Sa malédiction ne se cantonnait pas à une hyperpilosité un soir par mois. Elle s'était accompagnée d'une évolution de son physique. Il avait perdu le peu de graisse qu'il avait auparavant, et possédait des muscles, fins mais visible, qui laissaient penser qu'il avait plus que son âge réel. Dans ses yeux, une ombre s'était glissé.

Pourtant il restait Remus. Et c'était ça le plus important.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et tendit un bras, comme si elle allait lui caresser la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris. Mais Clélie dévia son geste et toucha son bras avant d'hurler en s'éloignant rapidement:

-C'est toi le loup !

Il eut un grand sourire et commença à courir, moins vite qu'il le pouvait réellement afin de lui laisser une chance.

-Tricheuse !

- - - - - - -

-Hahaha!

Les deux enfants étaient étendus au sol, à bout de souffle. Clélie laissa ses doigts glisser dans l'herbe et en arracha distraitement quelques brins.

-Clélie … Elle releva rapidement les yeux vers son frère et se tendit, se doutant de sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait comme bétise ?

-Je n'ai fait aucune bétise.

Après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle ne considérait pas son acte comme une bétise.

-Tu ne me fait donc pas confiance ?

Remus savait définitivement ses points faibles. Elle commença à paniquer.

-Clélie …

-Remus …

-Les enfants ! Le repas est prêt !

-On arrive ! Répondit Remus sans la quitter des yeux. Ne crois pas que tu va t'en sortir comme ça.

-Et ben si !

Elle se releva et s'enfuit à grands pas vers la maison.

- - - - - - -

-Qui en reveut ?

-J'en reprendrais bien un peu.

-Bien sûr mon Remus chéri.

Tandis que leur mère s'appliquait à remplir pour la troisième fois l'assiette de Remus, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui fit un gr and sourire innocent avant de demander:

-Maman, Est-ce que je peux sortir de table?

Celle-ci releva la tête et demanda avec surprise :

-Tu as déjà terminé ?

-Oui, et j'ai commencé un livre très intéressant ce matin. J'aimerais le finir.

-Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure alors ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire …

Mais la fillette avait déjà claqué la porte.

-…une lettre est arrivée pour toi ce matin.

- - - - - - -

-Clélie ! Ouvre moi !

-…

-Silteplait !

-…

-Si à trois tu ne m'a pas ouvert, je défonce la porte !

-…

-Un !

-…

-Deux …

-…

-Deux et demi …

Remus entendit avec soulagement la clé tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'entrouvrit à peine.

-Oui ?

-Il faut qu'on parle …

-Pas envie !

Et elle referma la porte.

-Il faudra quand même que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as reçu une lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard…

La porte s'ouvrit tellement vite qu'il tituba en arrière. Clélie lui arracha la lettre des main, et se jeta sur son lit en la décachetant, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux parcouraient la lettre rapidement, et, tout absorbée qu'elle était, elle ne vit pas Remus passer derrière elle pour lire l'intitulé de la missive :

DEROGATION EXCEPTIONNELLE POUR RAISON PERSONNELLE


	4. Annonce et RAR

ANNONCE :

La suite de l'histoire de Clélie et Remus, ainsi que tous les Maraudeurs se nomme « Butterfly II : You belong with us. » Cliquez sur Mon nom d'Auteur pour y avoir accès J

Réponses aux reviews :

Tatam83 : Merci J J'espère avoir de t'es nouvelles pour la suite de l'histoire !

Fan2haru : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Si tu as la moindre proposition à propos de Remus, ou si tu trouve que quoique ce soit ne correspond pas, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part J

5Pistache5 : Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme! J'espère que la suite te plaira! J

Alunia Potter : Remus n'est pas le jumeau de Clélie. C'est elle qui le considère ainsi, malgré leur un an d'écart . J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour l'astuce J

Angeline Trent : Merci pour tout J


End file.
